Day Off
by kacame
Summary: Riku and Sora were skipping school one day to boat out to their island. One-shot, Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-Day Off-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sora had asked the question grinning from ear to ear. It was early morning. He and his best friend were skipping school to boat out to their island.

"Sure is," Riku paddled, keeping his eyes head, "Don't tell me you actually felt like sitting inside and putting up with all that boring stuff all day."

"No way," Sora neglected his rowing for a moment to observe the waking sun. The ocean was calm, and the sky was clear.

It was almost summer.

"Ah!" Sora let out a relaxed sigh as he plopped down into the sand of their private beach. They were now officially safe, "This sure beats first period algebra."

"Yeah," Riku had finished tying the boat ashore. He came over to rest beside Sora and began to take off his shoes. They listened to the caw of gulls and the murmer of the coast.

"...Remind me why we didn't invite Kyrie again?"

"Idiot. She would have told on us, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sora buried his toes in the cool sand, "Right."

A few moments of silence.

"Probably gonna be another hot one," Sora piped up again. He had spotted a group of sandcrabs skittering sideways along the bank.

"Yeah," Riku said uninterestedly as he put an arm out behind him, "That means we're defenitely guaranteed our privacy."

"Hm?" Sora looked over at his friend, "What do you mean, Riku? We always have our privacy."

Riku rolled his eyes, then reached in between his legs. At first Sora thought his friend had an itch. But then he saw the wide circular motions Riku was making with his hand. How his fingers were gently kneading and pressing. Riku's face remained calm as he stared out at the water.

"...Hey."

"What?" Riku asked shortly.

Sora had shifted his weight to curiously watch, "...What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

Sora's cheeks grew hot, "Uh...well...,"

"This is what I meant about privacy. If there's noone else around we can do boy stuff, you know?"

"...Boy stuff?" Sora blinked innocently.

"Sheesh, do I need to spell it out?" Riku was rubbing himself a little harder. His eyes never left the shore, "What you do alone in your bedroom. You're free to do it here."

"What?...But that's not...," Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"You're too innocent sometimes," Riku pointed out, "Besides, all guys do it whether they pretend to or not. It's not a big deal, see?" Riku lifted his hand away, revealing to his friend a fair sized bulge in his blue breakers. Sora just stared at it.

"Come on, do it. Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp," Sora cocked an eyebrow. With that he turned and positioned himself much in the same fashion as his Riku. Both of them rubbed, facing the water.

Sora hated to admit it felt a little dirty doing something like this outside, still it was somehow exciting. That and it did feel quite nice.

"Follow my lead," Riku suggested. He began to quietly show Sora a few of his techniques.

"Can anyone see us from here?" Sora squinted in at the mainland.

"So what if they can? Don't worry so much about it."

Riku was patient and waited until his friend's shorts boasted a sizeable tent. "Ok, take it out."

Sora froze up as he watched Riku casually unbutton himself. Once he sproinged free Sora watched him take hold and routinely begin to work.

"You're younger than me, so I guess I shouldn't expect you to be so used to it," Riku let out a calm sigh as he masturbated, "Just wait until you turn 16."

"Uh...yeah."

Not wanting to be left behind, Sora quickly fiddled with himself to catch up. It was tough trying to act like all of this wasn't a big deal. After all, he'd never done anything like this before with someone else watching. But the fact that it was Riku made him feel a bit more comfortable. Sora grinned when his hardness hit the open air. He began to work, and in his usual routine fashion.

It wasn't long before Riku stopped him. "_What_ are you doing?"

"This...?" Sora gmiled nervously, "Uh, this is how I...I mean."

"Here," Riku shoved his friend's hand away. He began to use his own.

"Hold tighter, and keep your thumb on top. It feels better that way, see?"

Sora's blue eyes bugged as his friend gave the tutorial, "Uh yeah...I see." It did feel better. Much, much better.

"Don't tell me you've actually been able to get off like that?" Riku continued to service.

"Well...uh...," Sora said nervous

Waves crashed softly upon the shore.

"Here. You try it."

Riku removed his hand and urged Sora to continue on his own. With his heart pounding, the teenager tried the new technique. He and Riku stroked together. Eventually, Sora had to laugh.

"See? I told you it's good."

"Nn. You were right."

"Come on," color had rushed to Riku's face, "Let's go for it."

"Aaah!"

Riku laughed as his friend spilled up all over himself, "Control where you're shooting it, Sora!"

"I..can't!" When Sora finished, he collapsed, giggling inbetween heaving breaths. That had been fun, and it had felt great.

"I'm cumming too. Watch," Riku leaned forward and expertly aimed himself forward in the sand.

Sora peered over. Riku seemed to have much more experience with the whole thing. His load was larger, and he didn't scream. Only a few small grunts, and then he was shaking out the last.

"Wow. You really know what you're doing. Now I know how you spend your evenings," Sora laughed.

"Shut up." Sand went flying. More laughter.

They recovered and chatted for a bit. Sooner or later talk returned to Sora's soiled clothes.

Sora's shirt was a mess, as were his shorts. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Riku took a breath and made to stand. He lazily pulled off his shirt. "Forget your clothes. Come on...let's swim for a bit."

It was also Sora's first time skinny dipping.

The two horseplayed and wrestled around in the shallows as they always did. The friends went diving for shells and messed around with the fish. A couple dolphins even came into the bay and they were able to play with them for awhile too.

But by noon they were back near the shore again, pulling and playing with eachother beneath the surf.

"Ha! Stop it!" Sora blushed as he tried to get away. There was a big splash as Riku tackled him from behind, his hands holding firm to his friend's hips. They went under.

When it got to be too much they found their way to the bank, Riku falling atop of his friend. Both of them were panting.

"Wanna do it again?" Riku's eyes flashed challengingly. Sora looked at his friend a moment before nodding.

"Here. Let's rub them together."

Before Sora knew what was happening next, his best friend was grinding and moaning over him. The sun beat down on their wet bodies, and the sand had grown hot.

"Ri-...Riku?"

"Just let me do it...,"

Sora gritted his teeth as his friend continued to push, their lengths slipping and sliding against one another. Sure this was weird, but...

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Riku gasped, pressing his forehead against his friend. Sora gazed up at him.

_'I'm not sure why...but for some reason I feel like I should...,'_

Riku beat Sora to it. They kissed.

Every sensation was new. Between Riku's mouth, the feel of his body, and the bumping of his hips, it was far too much for the teenager to even try to handle. Sora came prematurely during the third kiss. Riku broke it off. Sora was blushing.

"Heh...sorry."

"...It's ok. I'm just glad you're doing this with me."

"...Really?"

Riku smiled down at his friend, the sunlight catching him, "Yeah."

Sora's eyes softened. Then he looked down. "Looks like you're still ready."

"Oh," Riku blushed a little, "I guess."

"Here," Sora pushed his way up, rolling the two of them over. Riku's eyes widened as his friend scooted down to work on him, "I'll take care of it."

By late afternoon the two of them had moved up into the shade. Riku was about to teach his friend the best trick of all.

"It...hurts.."

"Just take it easy, Sora. No need to rush."

Sora let out a gasp as he slowly sat. Riku was propped up against the trunk of a Paopu tree. When Sora let out a yelp and grabbed his shoulders, the teenager tried his best to stay passive. The urge to thrust into his friend's warmth was dizzying.

"How...much further?"

"Just a little more...it's almost all the way in."

Sora cringed, his cock twitching between them. Riku wasn't _that_ huge, but right now he felt somehow endless.

"There...just put your weight on me." Sora cracked an eye open. He had made it. "Now, we can start to move."

"Move?! I just made it on. I don't wanna move!"

"You have to move. That's what sex is."

Sora had lost the argument. Slowly, he began to lift himself upward, then ease back down again.

"You feeling good?" Riku looked up and smiled.

"Give me...a minute..."

It took time for Sora to adjust to his new shape. But once he caught the hang of it, things began to hurt not quite so much. As long as he didn't go too fast or too hard, it was starting to feel pretty good.

"Riku...are you gonna let it go inside of me?"

"Depends," Riku exhaled, "You want me to?"

Sora thought on it a moment before nodding, "Yeah. This must feel even better for you."

"That's only 'cuz you're being so cautious. It feels good to go faster. And if you'd let me go deeper I bet I could hit a sweet spot."

"Sweet spot?"

Riku sighed and shook his head. Then, he leaned over and lowered his friend onto his back. "All you have to do is lay there. Let me take charge."

The friends' cries were echoing up and down the island. It was late afternoon. By now the both of them, especially Sora, were covered in cum. The sun had passed over, leaving them both in the heat again. Sora was on all fours, Riku pounding away from behind. In the distance sat the mainland. As predicted, noone was boating out on such a hot day.

Loud slapping echoed over the waves. It was the sound of Riku's balls against Sora's filled insides. The boys were still at it, their stamina as of yet refusing to waver. By now, Sora had very much gotten the hang of things. This felt great. It was no wonder that he and Riku hadn't tried it sooner.

"Harder!"

"What?" Riku was panting and sweating. His grip kept slipping from Sora's waist.

"I said harder!"

"What...ever," Riku breathed and began giving harder shoves. He reached underneath and began to jerk Sora frantically. When his friend said he was close, Riku pulled out and scooted himself underneath Sora's legs.

"What are you...?"

Riku smiled up, "To return the favor from earlier, remember?"

The boy began to suck, encouraging Sora to continue to move his hips. Sora's face scrunched at the sensation. It was too good for words.

When the two finally retired it was nearly dusk. They had spent the entire day messing around. That, and eating plenty of fruit between bouts.

"Think we could come out and do this more often?" Sora asked as he pulled his now dry clothes from a nearby tree. The saltwater seemed to have gotten most of the stains out.

"Defenitely," Riku grinned. He came up behind his friend and helped him pull on his shirt. The two kissed.

"Everything's gonna be different from now on," Sora noted. His voice sounded a little unsure.

"What's to be upset about? You like me, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

"So what's there to think about? All that matters is that we're happy."

Sora paused a second. Then he gave a smile, "You know, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Come on, we'd better head back."

"You know," Sora said as the two of them made the boat ready, "Suddenly this stupid island doesn't seem so boring anymore."

Riku laughed. Together they looked back at the beach, the sand smeared over with imprints of their bodies.

"You're right. If we get here early after school I can teach you more tomarrow."

The two shoved the boat off, and made to return home.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah. But this time at least try to keep your eyes open for it."

Laughter. The two departed from their private island.

It wouldn't be long before they returned.

**Hope you liked it please comment :D**

* * *

A/N: I have not written this fanfiction, it was a friend who wrote it to me. But I think it's kind of sweet and a little funny, coz Sora is so stupid :P


End file.
